fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OcFanatic/ Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair: Chapter 2 - Morning Sickness (Deadly Life)
Summary: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair - Summary Previous: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair: Chapter 2 - Morning Sickness (Daily Life) Next: OF's version: Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair: Chapter 2 - Morning Sickness (Class Trial) Once again, welcome back to Danganronpa: Flipping Tears of Despair. Another murder happened in Maple town, and the victim of this case was none other than Wendy, the Ultimate Mechanic...who was found in the boat at the lake. It is either that the culprit found the second motive video or was accident or maybe it is different. The survivors have no choice but to investigate or they will be next. Day #6: Body Discovery Announcement Joy: Our dearest friend, Wendy. She's been so helpful for so long but now...she's gone. Now three of our friends...are dead. Julep: I can't believe this, it was my job to take care of her...but, i failed!! Rudy: It's not your fault. It's the killer's fault!! Moe: Um Rudy...we still don't know who the killer is and Julep might be the killer. No offense. Julep: None taken. Joy: Sooner, everyone came and saw the dead body of Wendy. Mindy: Oh no, why Wendy!? Zoe: Poor little Wendy, let's all pray and she will be given a restful afterlife. Robby: Not the best time!! Joy: Hey, you three look okay. Captain Cori: You're right, i'm feeling strong already. Kenji: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Hank: Wait? Where is Trishna? Moe: I forgot that Trishna is in the same tent!! Joy: Did you just said...same tent?! Moe: Oh, this is embarrassing but...we slept together in the same tent. Olivia: Oh my gosh!! We have perverts!! Hank!! Arrest those perverts!! Rudy: What!? We're not perverts, we felt sleepy last night and eventually got slept in the same tent during our investigation!! Trishna: Huh? What happened!? Olivia: Oh...another person died and the victim is Wendy, also...Moe and Rudy are perverts!! Trishna: I don't blame them!! I felt sleepy that time too!! Olivia: Ehehehehehe!! Trishna: Wait!? Wendy is dead!? Hank: Yeah, i felt bad for Wendy. I can't believe...she's dead. Monokuma: That Mechanic girl is dead!! D.E.A.D!! I knew a girl will die next!! Mindy: S-shut up!! Shut up!! I can't handle another murder!! We just lost two people and now...ahhhhhh!! Monokuma: Don't blame me for the murder!! Blame the killer!! That good for nothing goodie two shoes just commit a crime!! Joy: Hey!! Let's not forget who started the killing game in the first place!! Monokuma: *Holds a plate of pancakes* Pancakes with Mondo Butter? Robby: *Throws the pancakes away* Monokuma: Hey!! I spend all morning for- Robby: I don't care you creepy stalker!! I don't care about pancakes with that stupid butter right now!! We're dealing with the corpse of Wendy!! The corpse that got murdered!! Monokuma: *Holds a another plate of pancakes* Robby: *Throws a another pancakes away* Stop with the pancakes!! Captain Cori: And seriously, what's with you and pancakes? I'm starting to dislike eating pancakes!! Monokuma: I don't know, maybe Mondo Butter? Julep: Um...Monokuma? Monokuma: What is it dear? Julep: Should we start investigating or-? Monokuma: Oh that's right, let's start with the Monokuma Files #2. Joy: Another one? Moe: I'm guessing it's about the information about Wendy's death body. Monokuma: Yep yep!! You're correct!! Rudy: Huh? Monokuma: Before we start, I want to tell you that the culprit saw the second motive video. Olivia: The motive video?! Joy: The killer found the motive video?! Monokuma: Huh? Oh...yeah, whatever? Trishna: "Oh...yeah, whatever?" What kind of answer is that!? Monokuma: I'm lazy today!! Kenji: You can't be lazy...you're *Yawn* A robot. Monokuma: But I'm a special robot!! Hank: No one cares!! Monokuma: Anyways, have fun investigating? And for your...last meal. *Holds a plate of pancakes* Robby: *Throws the pancakes* Monokuma: Party pooper!! *Disappear* Joy: Once again, silent came around...seeing the dead body of our fellow Friend, Wendy. She might be hard and can't tell what she feels, but I know she truly cares about all of us and tries to survive. Moe: ... Captain Cori: ... Kenji: ... Hank: Look guys!! We can't just seat here doing nothing and waited for our death to arrives!! We need to find Wendy's killer and bring justice to her killer....even if it means sacrificing one of us. As your leader, we must investigate!! Julep: Hank? Kenji: That's right, let's listen to Hank!! Hank: And my plan on finding the motive video have failed, but that doesn't mean we can't just give up. If no one investigates, then it will be the end of it. Let's just try... Joy: Hank's inspiring words? He's right, I don't want lose by the mastermind. I want justice. Moe: Me too. I don't want another murder happened again. Mindy: Maybe your right. Let's do it!! Hank: Alirght let's just start with- Julep: Wait a second? Where's Duke Gotcha? Joy: Now that I think about it...where is he? Robby: Isn't it obvious? He probably outside the gates since he's too afraid to go to the camping site. Olivia: Or maybe!? He's death!! Mindy: W-what!? Captain Cori: Hey!! Now is not the time to folling around, and since me and Robby are okay...we should look and find Duke Gotcha. Robby: Wait!? I didn't agree for this!! But maybe i should, afterall...i'm not good at investigating anyways. And that reporter might cause trouble than the killer. Hank: Alright, you two look for Duke Gotcha. The rest of us will start investigating. Julep: Wait? Who's gonna guard the body this time? Moe: Maybe i should guard her body this time. Rudy: Me too. I'm not feeling anyways. Joy:'' Everyone is trying to find some evidence to whoever killed Wendy. I must find some evidence.'' Day #6: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Joy: Robby and Captain Cori left to find Duke Gotcha. Zoe, Julep, and Mindy left to investigate outside. Leaveing the rest of us behind. I once again look at the Monokuma files to see the autopsy report. '' : The victim of this case is the Ultimate Mechanic, Wendy. Her estimated time of death is around 1:30 AM. Her body was discovered at the center of the lake of Maple Town. Her cause of death is stabbed at the back of her head using a sharp object. She appears to have blunt force trauma. She also appears to have trace of drugs around her mouth. Besides her head wound, it appears she has a wound on her right hand. There are no other internal and external injuries. Joy: Stabbed at the back of her head? Trishna: Well that was it said in the Monokuma file. And seriously, "Monokuma File?" '"Monokuma File #2" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad''' Joy: We should checked the body for some clues. Trishna: Sure... Joy: Hey boys, do you got her corpse out of the lake? Moe: Yes!! Joy: We look at Wendy's body who was tied by a wet rope in the boat "Wooden Boat" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad "Wet Rope" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: And it was exactly what the autopsy said...her back of her head was stabbed and she has a wound on her right hand. Moe: Huh? Something's funny. Rudy: What? Moe: Her wounds...there different. Joy: Different? How different? Moe: Her head wound is way thinner than the her right hand wound. Joy: Really? Could it be that...there's two different weapons? Moe: Duh...every killers needed two or more weapons whenever they're are planning to kill someone. Trishna: You do realized you just made it darker. Moe: Yeah...sorry, i just wanted to give tips. Trishna: Tips for the next killer. Moe: And she appears to died instantly. Rudy: Why did you think that? Moe: It's because she was stabbed to the back of her head, which cause the brain to not function...which also lead to death. Joy: Hank...what do you think? Hank: He's right, i did involved in the case where a teenage girl was stabbed in the back of her head using a kitchen knife at her school. The medic said she died instantly. Rudy: Well she died instantly. "Wendy's Corpse" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Olivia: Hey guys!! Look what i found!! Joy: We look at Olivia, who was holding... ... ... ... Joy: Moe's baseball bat!? With blood on it again!? Isn't that Moe's baseball bat!? Olivia: Yeah, isn't it cool to see it in the crime scene!? Rudy: What!? No!! Moe: Wait!? I already cleaned that baseball bat. I bought the baseball bat during my investigation of the motive video looking cleaned. Trishna: Like i said before, "That baseball bat might be part of the evidence once again in the next case." And here we are. Joy: Why did you bring it during your investigation? Moe: In case what happened, i have to attack someone for self-defence. Joy: ... Rudy: ... Hank: ... Trishna: ... Olivia: I like silence!! Moe: What!? Kenji and Robby was hit by Mayor Mallow and they got unconscious. Nothing bad happened to that baseball bat, except for the blood. Joy: Say Olivia? Where did you find it? Olivia: I found it between the tents and the fence. Joy: Did the killer used the baseball? That doesn't seem right... "Bloody Baseball Bat" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Hank: Hey Joy, look at the monitor... Joy: What is it? Hank: If Wendy was killed in the camping site, then why wasn't her name in it? Joy: What do you mean? Hank: Look!! Joy: He showed me the monitor of the people whoever entered the camping site. *'Trishna, Rudy, Moe - entered at 7:30 PM' *'Julep - entered at 7:03 AM' *'Joy - entered at 7:10 AM' *'Hank - entered at 7:15 AM' *'Zoe, Captain Cori - entered at 7:20 AM' *'Olivia, Robby - entered at 7:22 AM' *'Mindy, Kenji - entered at 7:24 AM' Joy: Huh? Wendy wasn't here? Trishna: Maybe she was carried to here by the killer. Joy: You're right, but...if you look at the time we entered. I think it would be impossible for us to kill Wendy here. Hank: Oh yeah, the time of death. It was 1:30 AM and the only people who entered the camping site that night are Trishna, Rudy, and Moe. Trishna: You're right, and we didn't leave the camping site. The monitor didn't shown us leaving here. Hank: You're right, and it would be impossible to climb above the fences and swim the lake due to harsh punishments. Joy: The punishment that got Duke Gotcha scared of. "Entrance Monitor To The Camping Site" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Kenji: Hey you three, aren't you guys sleeping in the same tent? Moe: We didn't mean it!! We didn't want to!! Kenji: And you guys slept during night time? Rudy: Yes...why? Kenji: Isn't there a rule about sleeping outside our rooms during night time? Hank: Yes, unless if you're sleeping in the green area. Joy: Monokuma did said that the green area is the area you can sleep during night time. Kenji: Oh yeah...i forgot about that. "Green Area" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: Maybe it's time to gather some accounts. I'll start with Rudy. Hey Rudy, you guys slept in the same tent? Rudy: It was unintentionally!! We didn't mean it!! I didn't want to!! I have a girlfriend!! Joy: I believe you, but that wasn't what i meant. What did you guys do during the investigation here? Rudy: Oh that...we decided to look at the camping site to find the motive video. When we look at the same tent we slept in, we saw...Tangerine Pops. Joy: Tangerine Pops? In the tent? Rudy: Since we're thirsty that time, we decided to drink it. But suddenly, we felt sleepy that time and you already know what happened. Joy: Hmmm...did they got drugged? "Rudy's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: I waved goodbye to Rudy and off to see Moe for some info. Say Moe, what happened before you, Julep, and Rudy discovered the body? Moe: The body discovery? Hmmm...let me think first. Ah!! I was the first one to woke up, and when i got out the tent, i saw Wendy's body. I decided to wake up Rudy and he discovered the body. Joy: That would make you first and Rudy second. So what happened next? Moe: After that, Julep came and discovered the body...which triggered the body discovery announcement. Joy: I see...thank you. "Moe's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: Maybe i should talked to Hank. Hello Hank. Hank: Ah, Joy...what do you need? Joy: What did you last night? Hank: Oh...um, i was investigating my research lab and then i saw a jug of water. Since i'm thirsty, i decided to have a drink but suddenly...i felt sleepy and i overslept in my lab. Joy: Could he be drugged too? Hank: But i did woke up when the morning announcement came and went to the camping site when the body discovery announcement came. "Hank's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Hank: Oh by the way, here... Joy: What is this? Hank: It's a gift list about the gifts they been received, remember? (FLASHBACK STARTS) Hank: Don't worry, it's just a quick one. I want to ask everyone about their gifts from first day. Rudy: Why? Hank: If you guys remember what happened yesterday, Mayor Mallow used his duplicated keys and he used Moe's baseball bat. And both of them are gifts from first day, it might be possible that our gifts might be used for the crime. I want to gather everyone's gifts and i'll listed here. Luckily i already got Allan, Mindy, Moe, Joy, Mayor Mallow, Kenji, and mine. I need 12 to write. Joy: Okay then. It is best not used it for the crime. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Joy: Oh yeah, why are giving me this? Hank: Oh nothing, i'm just thinking it be best you keep it. Joy: Okay...thanks. I read the list, and i think i know everyone's gifts they been received since day 1. *'Joy - Purple Hat, Purple Cropped T-shirt, Blue Coat, Blue Short, Purple Boots, Purple Arm Warmers, Purple Socks' *'Moe - Superhero-themed Baseball Bat' *'Trishna - Designer Scarf' *'Rudy - Papa’s Cheeseria Cook Book' *'Zoe - Brussel Lark Plush' *'Allan - Tastyville Cold Cut Helmet' *'Julep - Flower Vase' *'Robby - Survival Bag Containing Survival Skills' *'Mindy - Picture of her and Whiff' *'Duke Gotcha - Black Hat, Black Long Coat, Black Gloves' *'Olivia - Party Sub Plush' *'Mayor Mallow - Notepad, Pen, Duplicate Keys for Frosty Berg' *'Wendy - Multitool' *'Hank - Police Club Weapon' *'Captain Cori - Mini Version Of The S.S. Louie' *'Kenji - Tastyville Tomatoes Baseball Uniform' Joy: Seeing the list makes me think the gifts are used for the crime. "Gift List" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: Okay guys, i'll check outside. Trishna: Wait!! I'll come too. Joy: Sure, the more the merrier. We went outside to investigate, i saw Trishna grabbing something from the bush. ''Hey!! What are you doing? Trishna: Oh, i found something...here. Joy: ''She showed me a... ... ... ... Joy: A piece of paper and a grappler? Huh? Trishna: This piece of paper is a receipt from the Fluffmart. Look... Joy: I read the receipt and appears...it was ripped. : Fluffmart : '----------------------------------' : Date of Purchase: Day #5 : Item of Purchase: Grappler : Subtotal: 75.00 : Cash: 75.00 : Name of Purchaser: XXXa Trishna: The name is unknown? The only letter there is "-a". Joy: The only people who has the name end with a is Duke Gotcha, Olivia, and...you? Trishna: Look!! I didn't do it!! And what would a stupid grappler have something to do with this case?! Joy: Maybe we should discuss it at the Class Trial. "Grappler" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad "Ripped Receipt" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: We should go to the hospital!! We need to know Wendy's doing that time. Trishna: Well Wendy is one of the sick people!! Let's go!! Joy: We went to the hospital and we first saw Zoe. Zoe, any clues? Zoe: I don't know, but we hope we do better and try harder. Trishna: Hippie... Joy: Say Zoe, Olivia told me that she picked Robby to take care and also me due to my unconscious. So who do you picked? Zoe: Oh...i picked Captain Cori and she needed a patience person, Mindy picked Kenji, while Julep picked Wendy. Joy: Hm...thanks for the info. "Nurses and Patients" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Zoe: No problem. Say, i heard that you, Moe, and Rudy had been drugged by the Tangerine Pops, while Hank was drugged by the water. Trishna: Yeah. Zoe: Well...i think the nurses and the patients had been drugged. Joy: Wait? Why would you think that? Zoe: I talked to Mindy and Julep that they been drugged after drinking a glass of water along with their patients. Joy: Now that i think of it, i been sleepy after drinking a glass of water along with Olivia. Zoe: I think it's my fault for giving you 4 jugs of water in each room. I went to the break room and saw Julep left. After giving away the jugs of water, i went to Captain Cori's room and drank a glass of water which made both of us sleepy. We woke up when the morning announcement came. Joy: Did Zoe...drugged us? "Zoe's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Trishna: Hey!! Is that Hank and Julep? Joy: Trishna pointed me outside the camping site with two people walking. Both of them are weaing hats, one looks like a police hat and the other one looks like a florist hat. Oh yeah, that's them. We should followed them. Trishna: I'll stay and check some clues. Joy: Sure...'' I followed and they went outside the Ultimate Mechanic's Research Lab. Julep!! Hank!! Are you investigating this place?'' Hank: Oh? Yeah...i think there's clues around here so i decided to go here. Julep: And i decided to come too since i don't want him to be alone. Joy: I'll help investigate here. Hank: Sure... We'll checked inside, while you checked outside. Joy: I saw Julep and Hank entered the lab, leaving me here. I decided to look around here but there's nothing except...there is black cloth stuck in the trash can. I look at the trash can and saw... ... ... ... Joy: Bloody clothes? It's a black hat, black coat, and black gloves. All of them are covered with blood. Could our culprit be in disguise? "Bloody Clothes" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: I look around once again and saw a dolly found infront of the dolly. It looks fixed. Huh? Wasn't that from the hospital? I need to know more. "Fixed Dolly" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: Maybe i should look inside since there's nothing to find here. I went inside and saw Julep and Hank investigating. I waved them, and start looking. That's when i discovered...a bloody message? In the floor? I look through the bloody message and saw... ... ... ... Joy: "Julep"? Wait? Does Julep have something to do with it? "Bloody Message" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: I look around once again and i saw two robots. Wendy probably finished building it. And i look around again and saw something in near the tools. I look and saw a bloody screwdriver. Wait? Could this be the murder weapon? It's sharp. "Bloody Screwdriver" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy:'' After looking at the screwdriver, i look around and saw a Monopad.'' Hey guys, this one looks like a monopad!! Hank: Huh? Julep: What? Who owns it? Joy: I don't know, let's see... I turned on the monopad and that's when i discovered... ... ... ... Monokuma: Welcome to participants of the Killing Shutdown Life!! This video is about your family!! Joy: The motive video!? Wait?! This is the second motive video!! Hank: Wait what!? Julep: Turned it off!! Turned it off!! Joy: Okay!! I'll- Hank: Hold it!! There's something in the motive video!! Joy: What? Hank: There's a time..."1:30". It could the time when Wendy died. Julep: I think it's stopped when it got broke. Joy: But...it looks fine. Hmmm...i don't remember the first one having a time. But this one...and Killing Shutdown Life!! "2nd Motive Video" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Day #3: Trial Arrival Ding, dong, bing, bong... Monokuma: 13 survivors finding some evidences for their lives!! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!! I would like the remaining 13 competitors to go to the center of the hallway where the fountain is located. Which is also where the statue of me is in it. I hope you use your Monopads for evidences, so we can figure out who is Wendy's killer is. Which i did mentioned that the killer has already saw the video...again!! Puhuhuhuhuhu...i'll see you there!! Joy: We should go now!! Hank: Yeah...let's hope to find her killer. Julep: Me too. Joy: We went to the center of the fountain and saw all the remaining survivors...including Duke Gotcha. Trishna: Good thing you're here!! Where have you been!? Duke Gotcha: ... Robby: He was in my lab this entire time when we found him. Good thing none of it was taken in my lab. "Robby's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Rudy: Wait? Why is he in your lab? Captain Cori: We don't know, he haven't answered our questions. Duke Gotcha: Actually...i don't know. Last night, i was investigating in my lab and last thing i know is that i saw a jug of water, since i'm thirsty. I decided to have a refreshment but that's when i feel dizzy. When i woked up, i was in the Ultimate' Survivor's Research Lab during the morning announcement. Joy: That's sound likes Hank's account, except different. "Duke Gotcha's Account" has added to the Truth Bullets section of your Monopad Joy: Wait a minute? Why are you there that long when there's a mur- Before i finished my sentence, he came. Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!! Good to see my people!! Captain Cori: You're not one of us!! Monokuma: Potato!! Tomatoe!! Duke Gotcha: Monokuma, can i asked a question before we go? Joy: A question? Monokuma: What is it? Duke Gotcha: What would happened if the murder was accidental? Moe: What do you mean Duke Gotcha? Duke Gotcha: I'm saying if the killer accidentally killed someone, do they still get executed? Monokuma: Well duh!! Doesn't matter if it is intentional or accidental, the point is...murder is murder and you still get executed even if it is accidental. Duke Gotcha: I see... Joy: What was that for? Monokuma: Anyways, see you at the bottom. *Disappear* Joy: After he disappear, the fountain went up revealing the elevator. Hank: Before we go, i want say even if we found out who is the killer, let's hope we can stay friends and forgive their actions and bad deeds. Am i right? Kenji: Yeah...forgive the killer. *Yawn* Julep: I want to know why they killed Wendy. Hank: *Sigh* Let's go... Joy: We all went to the elevator and when we got in, the elevator door was closed and then it was ready to descend. The silent around us gave us fear...fear what would happened next. Trishna: Psst...Joy, i meaning asked you. Joy: What? Trishna: When was the last time you and Moe switch personality? Joy: Now that i think about it, it's been so long since we haven't switch. Last time it was switched, it was during the class trial. Could it be? Before thinking that, the elevator stopped. Trishna: Huh? Maybe later Joy. Joy: Okay? In the class trial, everything is different from last time. The wall is forest themed, the floor looks like grass, and the rest are forest themed. In our podiums, Allan's portrail remained the same while some are added. Mayor Mallow's portait has a normal X, while Wendy's portrait has a X using bloody two screwdrivers. '' Duke Gotcha: I'm guessing it's the trial room was changed due to the crime set in Maple Town. Monokuma: That's right, and before we start. *Holds a plate of pancakes* Joy: ''Robby went straight to Monokuma and throws the pancakes away. Robby: This is a class trial!! Not a restaurant!! Let's just a start the trial already!! Monokuma: Fine fine, sheesh!! Joy:'' Wendy, we will determined who killed you. And the killer...is one of us.'' Which Of The Lucky Ultimates Will Survive The Killing Game? (4 higher votes will get a FTE in Chapter 3) Moe, Ultimate ??. Trishna, Ultimate Fashionista. Rudy, Ultimate Bassist. Zoe, Ultimate Traveling Musician. Julep, Ultimate Florist. Robby, Ultimate Survivor. Mindy, Ultimate Hairstylist. Duke Gotcha, Ultimate Investigative News Reporter. Olivia, Ultimate Party Planner. Hank, Ultimate Police Officer. Captain Cori, Ultimate Captain. Kenji, Ultimate Competitive Eater. Category:Blog posts